farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hawbz
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Addi Mbantuwe page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 20:44, January 25, 2011 Buddies Is would be really great if you could do that. And the images don't need to be great, just as long as there's an image in the articles, then I'll be happy :) --Anon talk 21:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Just created an infobox (v 1.0) for buddies. This should make the pages much better looking :) --Anon talk 21:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : The buddy pages look great. Also, checkout the interactive map I've been working on. --Anon talk 18:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I just learned how to create those maps yesterday :D, and it's really easy once you get started. :: Hopefully we can make this wiki even nicer. --Anon talk 19:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox issue Damn dyslexia, making me unable to spell :) Thanks for noticing it before I put it on all the buddy pages. I'll fix it ASAP. --Anon talk 19:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : That's alright, I still haven't figured out the categorization for this wiki should look like, but I generally like the articles to only be in the most relevant category. : Also, I created a wordmark for the Hot Fuzz wiki, you can check it out here. If you'd like to use it, the file can be found here. --Anon talk 19:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Annonn. I do like that wordmark, and I'd like to use it. Problem is, I don't know how. -XHobbes 19:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem, I'll explain it :) ::: Once you become an admin of a wiki, you'll be able to access the "Theme Designer" special page. On that page, you can change all the colors the wiki uses, the background and the wordmark. Wikia has made it pretty easy to use, so you shouldn't have any problems figuring out how it works :) ::: You should be able to see it in action here. --Anon talk 20:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll check that out now. I really do hope the adoption request goes through, but I don't see why it wouldn't. I've been looking forward to changing the colour scheme around to match the promotional posters and whatnot. Make it look nicer. Thanks. -XHobbes 20:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Righty-ho-ho. Just went to the Theme designer now. Do I save the file like I would a picture, then upload it using the theme designer? -XHobbes 20:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: You can upload the picture through the theme designer. Just cilck on "Choose File" then "Upload" and then "Save, I'm Done". That will put the image under the proper name, which always needs to be "File:Wiki-wordmar.png". --Anon talk 20:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Right. And you know that little symbol for Hot Fuzz, the badge with the HF on it? Is there any way I could get that into the... uh... what do you call it? The place where you type www.example.com etc. Any way I could put that symbol there? Like here, you've got an FC up in the browser (I think that's what it's called). -XHobbes 20:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I got you, it's called a favicon, you can find it on any wiki under this name "File:Favicon.ico" (Hot Fuzz favicon, My test wiki favicons). If you want to create a new favicon, you can do so using this program, it will convert any image you want into an icon image. --Anon talk 20:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, thanks. I'll be sure to do that. Also, all my preferences got removed recently. I had to type my signature back in, upload my avatar, and disable rich text editing all over again. Was there an update or something? -xHobbes (Talk) 20:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Wikia updated its software this week, so that was the cause of your preferences being wiped out (I saw the same problem being reported on Community Central). Fortunately, this didn't happen to me :D ::::::::: P.S. Since I often tend to leave out some of the crucial info when I 'try' explain something, then here's a list of articles on the help wiki that might explain the topics above in more detail. * Theme designer * Favicon * Administrators' how-to guide ::::::::: This should cover it :) --Anon talk 20:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks, I'll look into it in a bit. I'm having a bit of a kerfuffle with someone on the Red Dead Wiki. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I see. If the guy inserts his opinion into the article again, then he can be blocked for "edit warring". ::: Also, I don't know what's going on with your admin request on the Red Dead wiki, TNT LotLP should have checked it out weeks ago. My only explanation is that he mast have missed the message I sent him or he ignored it (which I don't think is very likely). --Anon talk 20:53, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, he's added it four times. I stopped, I don't want to edit war. So I left a message on JackFrost's page. I'll let him settle it. I've said what I wanted, and I won't leave another message on this user's page. I did get a little annoyed, so my messages aren't as polite as I'd like them, but what's said is said. I'll deal with any consequences later. ::::Also, TnT LotLP doesn't seem to be very active anymore. I don't know why. For whatever reason, it has gotten ZERO N7 really worked up. -xHobbes (Talk) 20:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I left the him a message urging him to read the policy before editing. ::::: TnT LotLP's isn't very active, but he's still around. And I'm sure he'll remember to check the admin requests soon, if not, he'll need to be reminded again. --Anon talk 21:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. I had a good laugh at the "defending myself" comment. :::::: And I know TnT is around. He's not very active, but you'd think that he'd check up on things at least. To be quite honest, the only thing that has me riled up is the fact that you and JackFrost are, pretty much, the only active admins. Most haven't edited since the summer, and the rest only edit from time to time. I just think the Red Dead wiki could only benefit from another active administrator. Anyway, thanks for helping me out. -xHobbes (Talk) 22:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: No problem :) ::::::: And if TnT LotLP doesn't make you an admin soon, I'll remind him (though, I don't like to tell people how to do their jobs). Having you with admin powers would really help the wiki :) --Anon talk 23:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC)